Mirror Image
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Quatre and Duo lead fairly normal lives...but they have a secret no one can know.... Warnings: Angst, yaoi (1x2, 3x4, 2x4x2 sorta but not really), profanity, possible lemon


AN:  I know I'm beating this theory to death, but I just can't get over how much Quatre and Duo look alike.  I mean really though, and I've already done the whole twins thing (Summer Nights if you haven't read it) and well I'm not quite sure where this came from but I really like the idea.  Tell me what you think ok?

Disclaimer:  Well here we go again:  I do not own Gundam Wing only this really weird idea concerning them.

Warnings:  weirdness, supernatural, AU to the max, angst, yaoi (3x4, 1x2, sorta 2x4x2 it's complicated) and yea if I can work up the nerve there will be lemon scenes so this is not for kids, profanity (from me if no one else GODDAMMIT!)

_Italics _denotes thoughts

***** denotes scene change

Mirror Image

            Bright sunshine poured down, tangling itself in the flaxen locks of the earthbound angel that was laughing softly as he walked down the street.  His large gentle blue eyes danced with joy and love as he gazed at his companion.  Trowa's heart froze, and then accelerated wildly under that gentle gaze, but then Quatre always had that effect on him.  The slender boy had to be a gift from heaven; no human could ever be so perfect.  He was beautiful to say the least, he was small and lithe with skin as pale as cream.  His face was soft and heart shaped housing those pure cerulean eyes framed by generous dark blonde lashes, a cute button nose, and a pair of full lips the same shade of a new blush rose.  His voice was a soft tenor, a trill that never failed to send a shiver down Trowa's spine.  He could never get enough of the ethereal boy next to him.

            On impulse, almost as if he were afraid that Quatre would fade like a tender dream before him, Trowa reached out and grasped Quatre's wrist, dragging the boy to him before the blonde could protest.  Aligning their bodies Trowa lowered his head and crushed his lips to Quatre's, desperation tingeing the tenderly demanding kiss.  The soft whimper of helpless surrender that Quatre gave deepened the tall man's desire for his tiny lover.  He deepened the kiss; sliding his tongue out and between Quatre's obligingly parted lips.  He drank in the shorter boy's soft moan of surprised pleasure while drunkenly savoring every inch of his angel's sweet taste.

            After several minutes they parted, each gasping for breath as they clung to each other like they were about to be torn apart forever.  Once he had regained his composure, Quatre glanced around himself and blushed at the number of people watching them.  The emotions ranged from odd curiosity to out right disgust at the public display.  He swatted Trowa's arm.

            "Now look what you did!" the blonde blushed even more deeply when he spotted a woman walking away with her children glancing back at the two boys disapprovingly.

            "I'm sorry," Trowa replied smiling unrepentantly. "You know, you're just too good of a temptation to resist.  Besides, you're cute when you blush."

            "Oh, you are incorrigible."  Quatre shook his head, attempting to remain serious but failing miserably.  "Come on, let's get back to your place."

            The small smile that graced Quatre's lips left no doubt of his intention.  He may have looked angelic, but the small blonde was a passionate lover.  Trowa could never get enough of Quatre's sweet and eager responses.  Lacing his fingers with Quatre's, Trowa led them back to his simple apartment.  It really wasn't anything much, Trowa was only a young artist after all.  But it was beautiful in it's simplicity.  The bare wood floor was decorated with colorful rugs.  The walls were soft beige and a number of sketches, pictures, and paintings decorated the young artist's walls.  There was a small sunny kitchenette that had an overflowing box of flowers attached to the window and a small round table with two chairs.  The bedroom contained the brunette's easels, paints, cameras, flute and music haphazardly strewn about and yet arranged in a way that nothing would interfere with anything else.  There was also a small dresser and a plain double bed covered with a pale green comforter.  It was simple and homey.  But none of that really mattered as Quatre and Trowa stumbled in the door.  The blonde giggled into the clumsy kiss pressed to his lips as Trowa attempted to concentrate on kissing his lover and closing and locking the door at the same time.

            Reaching out, Quatre flipped the deadbolt into place and stepped back.  Trowa blinked at the unexpected action and stood still staring at Quatre.  After a moment the blonde sighed and turned his back on his lover.  He began walking toward the open bedroom door, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

            "Coming?"  Quatre inquired softly, his voice slightly deeper as he glanced teasingly over his shoulder at the awestruck brunette, letting the sleeve of his shirt slip of his shoulder, baring the pale flesh.

            A sensual smile twisted Trowa's lips; he loved it when Quatre was coy.  It meant he was feeling aggressive.  With that thought firmly in mind he followed after his tease of an angel, the most heavenly devilish being on earth.

******

            One of Trowa's hands trailed lazily through the golden locks that crowned Quatre's head, the other slowly rubbed at the soft skin of Quatre's back.  He sighed as he basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  Quatre was such a passionate creature, he gave and gave and never failed to leave them both satisfied.  He understood the complex balance of giving and receiving pleasure better than anyone Trowa had ever met before.  The remembrance of Quatre's many talents made Trowa stir once more.  It never failed to amaze him the effect the petite blonde had on him.  His hands trailed lower, gliding over the curves of Quatre's hips and cupping around the firm buttocks.  Quatre shifted on top of him, his thigh sliding gently against Trowa's groin causing the brunette to shudder at the soft touch.  Blue eyes grown dark with passion gazed up at Trowa as a small smile curved the swollen pink lips, unable to resist, Trowa reached up and covered Quatre's mouth with his own.  

            The blonde responded to the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck.  Curling his arms around Quatre's waist, Trowa held the slender body tight to his and flipped their positions.  A small delighted laugh left Quatre's lips as Trowa pinned him gently with his body.  He looked up at Trowa his eyes half lidded in pleasure and trust, watching the man above him.  Lowering his head, Trowa trailed his lips over Quatre's neck, nipping at the accelerating pulse.  A soft gasp left the pale lips and Trowa smiled against the pale throat as he suckled at a sensitive spot on the boy's neck.  He suddenly found himself lying on his side and in the bed alone.  He blinked at the blonde scurrying around the room, frantically collecting his clothes.  The last thing Trowa had just expected to happen was Quatre pushing him away.  He sat up as the boy passed near the bed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. 

            "And where do you think you're going, angel?" Trowa murmured, nibbling the delicate shell shaped ear.

            Something inside Trowa broke when Quatre pushed him away a second time.  

            "I'm so sorry Trowa…" Quatre whispered sorrowfully, gazing up at this lover forlornly.  "I can't stay…"

            The blonde looked out the small window in Trowa's room, at the setting sun beyond.

            "Please, stay the night…" Trowa whispered, not releasing his angel. "Stay with me once…"

            "I…can't…Please Trowa you know I can't…" Quatre clutched at the tall man desperately.

            "No, I don't.  Why can't you stay with me?" Trowa asked, loosening his grip to gaze into the clear blue eyes, eyes that had never lied to him.

            "I…I just can't.  You wouldn't understand.  I'm sorry Trowa."Quatre whispered, pressing his lips to Trowa's in a tender kiss.

            He slipped away before Trowa had a chance to deepen it or pull him close again.  Lord knew he'd never be able to deny the man anything if he allowed that to happen again.  It was a common enough plea since they had started having sex six months ago; they'd been dating for nearly a year now.  Quatre slipped on his shirt as he headed for the door.

            "I love you," he whispered, his hand trembling on the doorknob, almost afraid of the reply.

            "I love you too, angel." Trowa murmured sadly, watching as Quatre left, the door closing softly behind him.

*****

Quatre could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he raced down the street.  He hated that broken look on Trowa's face.  It hurt worse to know he put it there.  But he didn't even want to contemplate what would happen should he give into Trowa's request.  _I really am sorry Trowa; _Quatre thought desperately _I wish with all my heart that I could stay… But I have to hurry or Duo will be late…_

*****

            The club pulsed with light and music, the tangle of bodies on the dance floor pulsing in time with the frantic beats.  A haze of smoke clung to the air, almost choking the occupants of the rooms.  Heavy techno poured out of the speakers, drowning out most of the noise the club goers made.  It was more tolerable near the bar.  The glittering collecting of people who had come to dance and drink and forget for a while were dazzling in their artificial beauty.  They were the trash of the city as far as the brooding young man seated at the bar was concerned.  He had no interest in any of them, though they seemed to have an interest in him.  Only one person interested him.  And that person outshone every artificial light in the room with their natural radiance.  A hush fell over the room causing the boy look up.  The sight that met his eyes made his breath catch and his heartbeat accelerate.

            A slender figure weaved its way through the crowded bar area, dodging tables and people with catlike ease.  A long braid of woven chestnut silk swung teasingly round the gently rounded hips that were clothed in leather pants so tight that they left little to nothing to the imagination.  A black mesh top displayed the well-toned and lightly muscled abdomen and chest.  Raising his head, the boy locked eyes with his lovers, momentarily losing himself in the beautiful amethyst depths.  The large amount of skin that was visible was pale with soft olive undertones.  The boy's face was soft and heart shaped with large kind indigo eyed framed by thick nearly black lashes, a pert nose, and full lips the color of coral.  Reaching his lover the violet-eyed boy lowered himself into the sitting boy's lap.  Heero smiled at his boyfriend's antics.  He may have seemed like the possessive one but the truth was that Duo was the most insanely possessive lover he'd ever had in his life.  It was nice knowing that someone wanted him so much they was willing to castrate any guy who dared to make a pass at him.

            "You aren't late for once." Heero murmured into Duo's tiny shell shaped ear.  

            Before the boy could give his no doubt indignant reply, Heero had seized his lips in a gentle kiss.  He smirked as he felt Duo melt into the gentle touch.  He still couldn't believe someone so ethereal could exist, much less want him.  By the time Heero released Duo, the violet-eyed boy had forgotten all about Heero's small tease.

            "Dance with me?" Duo whispered, touching his forehead to Heero's and gazing into the dark Prussian eyes he adored so much.

            A small smile of love touched Heero's lips.  He nodded and stood, setting Duo down and taking his hand.  Leading his siren onto the dance floor Heero pulled him close as they began to move.  Unbeknownst to the lovers who were too absorbed in each other to notice anything else a ring was formed around them on the dance floor.  They captivated those around them with each movement, each slide, and each grind of the hips.  Though they danced with the same general motions as every other person on the dance floor something about them was different.  Perhaps it was the grace that they both possessed and no one else could match or maybe it was the aura of passion and love that seemed to surround them but whatever it was they never failed to draw a crowd.  They ignored them caring for nothing and no one save each other.  

            Sweat began to run down their bodies as they clung to each other, the slide of their bodies an erotic dance of desire.  Duo gasped as Heero ground their hips together, thrusting against Duo to show his desire for his braided partner.  Snaking an arm around Heero's neck Duo pulled the messy-haired man close pressing a demanding kiss to his more than willing lips.  As their tongues battled for supremacy, their hands wandered, clutching, grasping, stroking, and caressing as much as would be allowed.  They broke apart their eyes locking, desire swirling in the dark depths.  Without a word Heero grabbed Duo's hand and led him off of the dance floor.  They exited the club, pushing past the hopefuls waiting to be allowed in, and ignoring the catcalls they received.  The sultry summer air assaulted their senses as they raced through the parking lots towards Heero's car.  Once they reached it, Heero pushed Duo against the door pinning the lithe boy with his own and gazing deeply into the shining violet eyes.  Leaning forward he slowly kissed Duo savoring every inch of his siren's sweet taste.  He clutched the slender body to his own almost as if he were afraid Duo would fade like a tender dream.  Sliding his tongue across Duo's full lips one last time he released the intoxicating boy unlocking and opening the door for him.

            Heero drove them to his apartment, barely staying within the regulations of the speed limit.  Though he worked for a large computer company and was one of the chief programmers, Heero saw no reason to display his wealth like a trophy.  His apartment was larger than most average apartments, with a kitchen, living room/dining room, and two bathrooms one attached to the master bedroom and the other for the guestroom, though the room saw little use.  All of the rooms had been almost bare before he'd met Duo.  After he'd brought the rambunctious man to his apartment the braided boy had helped set up a design that was both pleasing to people yet simple enough for Heero's tastes.  It was modern in design using only black, white, and a few shades of gray.  Most of the walls did not have the same color around the entire room; in fact they alternated between white and black.  They furniture was the same and so were all the fixtures.  Heero found that he rather liked the design after awhile.  Though the designs were interesting and familiar they meant nothing to the two men coming through the door.  Pressing Duo against the door, Heero closed and locked the barrier kissing his lover greedily.  After a moment, Heero pulled back and kissed Duo chastely before turning and walking toward the cabinet he kept his stereo system in.  Picking up a well-loved CD he slide the disc into the player.     

            As the soft strands of Pablo Casals began to drift from the speakers in soft strands, Heero held out his hand to Duo.  With a soft smile the braided boy stepped into the sanctuary of his lovers arms.  Wrapping arms around one another they swayed together their movements becoming so synchronized that they're hearts beat the same rhythm.  Resting his head on Heero's shoulder, Duo inhaled the sweet scent of his lover, lotus blossoms.  He giggled when he remembered how embarrassed Heero had been when Duo had found his shampoo and then the look of relief on Heero's face when Duo had revealed how much he liked the scent.  A gentle kiss to his neck made him look up and he thought no further as Heero's mouth descended on his tenderly demanded and gently coaxing as they slowly danced their way into the bedroom, falling onto the bed together unwilling to let go as they tasted each other.

*****

            Duo shifted slowly against Heero.  They had made love for hours and yet they still could not seem to tire of each other.  Duo's head fell back as Heero slowly kissed down his chest.  His breath caught as Heero's lips closed over his nipple.  The blue-eyed boy laved the small bud, wishing to hear his siren sing again.  He was surprised when Duo suddenly jumped off of him.  He frowned has he watched the longhaired boy rush around the room pulling on his clothes.  Standing he walked over to the near frantic boy and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind.

            "What's wrong, siren?"

            "I have to go…" Duo whispered, unable to look at Heero.

            The messy-haired boy was silent a moment, refusing to release Duo.

            "Why?…"

            "It's nearly dawn."

            "You always give that reason, but why?  Why must you always leave at dawn?"  Heero turned Duo around, tilting the boy's head up to gaze into his downcast eyes.

            "I…. Let's just say I'm not myself at dawn." Duo pulled out of Heero's arms reluctantly.

            "Just once I wish you would stay the night." Heero stood gazing at Duo sadly.

            "I wish I could too…" Duo murmured wishing with all his heart that he could stay, but then Heero would know and Duo couldn't even bear the thought of Heero rejecting him.  He slipped his shirt over his head and bent to pull on his boots.

            "Call me ok?" Duo asked hesitantly.  

            His spirits lifted a little when Heero nodded with a small sad smile.

            "Love you." Duo murmured pressing one last sweet kiss to Heero's lips before walking to the door.

            "Love you too, siren." Heero whispered back as the door closed behind Duo.

*****

            Duo raced down the streets, racing against the light that was slowly creeping across the horizon.  His throat felt tight with the tears he'd never shed.  A ragged breath escaped his lips as he reached his apartment.  With a trembling hand he shoved the key into the lock as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the city in its warm golden glow.  Duo stumbled into the living room, slamming the door behind him.  He swayed into the bathroom not bothering with the light.  Sunlight streamed through the small window, illuminating the bathroom and its occupant who stood before the mirror.  A petite blonde boy stood in a pair of boots, black leather pants, and a loose black mesh top.  His hair rivaled the sun, his skin was the color of cream, his lips, the same shade as a new blush rose trembled, and his large cerulean eyes were clouded with tears that spilled down his cheeks.  In the mirror his reflection stood, the long chestnut hair disheveled and falling out of the ever present braid, his skin pale with soft olive undertones, his lips the color of coral and his large indigo eyes shimmering with unshed tears, but he did not cry.

TBC

AN: Well whacha think?  Should I continue?  If you want me to continue write a review and I'll be glad to update!  ^-^


End file.
